Ugly
by KateLilly
Summary: She ran from the law. He’s never been in love. Fate brought them together. Death nearly tore them apart. But she has to learn not to run. And he has to learn not to hate. Ugly. R&R. SKate!
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Lost_ but I do own my character (In which this story is about), my imagination, and my plots. Unfortunately I only own the _Lost _merchandise and not the whole equation.

**A/N:** Okay… this is my first REAL Skater story… Sorry if I go out of character here and there… I've never done a Skate story before. Here you go! xXx Kate xXx

**Rating: **PG-13 for Violence (Mild in some parts, others rough), Mature Themes, and Language (Might get harsh in some parts)

**Summary:** She ran from the law. He's never been in love. Fate brought them together. Death nearly tore them apart. But she has to learn not to run. And he has to learn not to hate. Ugly.

**

* * *

**

Ugly

"Are you ugly? A liar like me? A user, a lost soul? Someone you don't know…"

**Introduction**

She held onto hope. And he held onto fate. That's what made her and Jack so different. And that's why there was no possible way, even with her trying to miss all of the swerves and turns that came out in front of her, that they could be together. And that's why Sawyer and her are so alike. They hold onto hope.

He held onto a different kind of hope. A hope that he could get his revenge. And she held onto a hope that would never come true. A hope that she would be free. And that's why they were so different, yet so similar. He held her up. And she held him up. And that was fate.


	2. 1 pt1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Lost_ but I do own my imagination, and my plots. Unfortunately I only own the _Lost _merchandise and not the whole equation.

**A/N:** Okay… this is my first REAL Skater story… Sorry if I go out of character here and there… I've never done a Skate story before. Here you go! **xXx Kate xXx**

**Rating: **PG-13 for Violence (Mild in some parts, others rough), Mature Themes, and Language (Might get harsh in some parts)

**Summary:** She ran from the law. He's never been in love. Fate brought them together. Death nearly tore them apart. But she has to learn not to run. And he has to learn not to hate. Ugly.

**

* * *

**

Ugly

"Money it's no cure. A Sickness so pure. Are you like me? Are you ugly?"

**Chapter One**

Falling. They were falling from the sky into the abyss that awaited them.

Hurtling. Towards the blue mass that told their fate.

Screaming. Screaming as they fell out of the sky.

Black. That was what you would see when you were knocked unconscious.

And then you would hear it. The screaming. People screaming out names, screaming for help, screaming just because they were scared.

And you would see it. See the pillars of smoke rising into the thick, humid air. And you would see the plane, torn and broken, like many of the survivor's lives. And you would feel the engine trying to suck you in, feel the breeze, hear the roaring of the engine.

And then you could feel you flying in the air and landing hard, hearing the explosion of the engine.

But one was not in the sand where everyone else was. One was in the jungle, confused, hurt, trying to find a way to run or to die.

And then she wandered off into sand, near the water.

"Excuse me!" said a voice. "Have you ever used a needle?"

And then everything between them started to tear apart. She had kissed Jack, he had kissed her back. And then she kissed him she had felt nothing. And she realized that her feelings for Jack were just a friends feelings. And that Sawyer was the one she truly loved.

She could see herself in Sawyer in a way. See how he was like her in different ways, seeing how when he bent, she bent, how he hurt, she hurt. Every time a bone ached in his body, she could feel it. They were connected like Sawyer had put it.

Jack had gone off with Ana Lucia to her dislike, but they were all still 'friends' if that's how you could put it.

And Sawyer, well, he was more then a friend, more then a partner, he was more then a lover, he was her and she was him. They were connected. They were together. For a reason. And this is where our story begins.

* * *

The wind whipped her hair to the side as she sat in front of the ocean, staring out into the millions of crystal diamonds strewn across the horizon. Ever since she had chosen Sawyer over Jack things had been complicated between the whole Jack Kate 'relationship'.

She was deep in thought, her eyes wandering the horizon that was now turning bright red and deep gold.

Sawyer had gone to get her a water bottle. He had been so sweet to her in his own way ever since she chose him over Jack. He just always said "I don't understand why you guys are still friends. He loved you freckles, and that won't ever change."

She knew what he said he meant. But he didn't understand. They had a love/hate relationship. And when she had chosen Sawyer she had explained to the bottom that she felt for Jack not love as in marriage but love as in brother and sister. And he had understood.

Her thoughts were always brought to the surface when she sat in front of a picture perfect sunset like this.

But suddenly her thoughts were snapped away from her mind as Sawyer sat down next to her in the sand handing her a water bottle.

"Thanks," she said in a whisper looking out at the ocean again.

"You alright freckles?" asked Sawyer.

"As good as one can be when your on a deserted island for a year," said Kate.

"It's really been one year already?" asked Sawyer looking at her.

"Today's the day. The day we crashed. September 22nd. A year since we've been on this damn island," she said removing her eyes from the beautiful scene to look at him.

"But, for some reason, I don't want to leave," she said smiling at him.

He smirked and then right before they kissed the monster roared inside the jungle causing them to bump heads as they looked over to the jungle. It was close, to close.

"It hasn't come out in three months, give or take," she said.

"Glad you remember freckles. I have no concept of time," said Sawyer standing with Kate and holding onto her waist.

"I know you don't, that's why I try to remember," said Kate jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's right there," said Kate.

"I thought it didn't come out of the damn dark territory," he said.

"I don't know what happened to make it, but it did," said Kate.

"We should go then," said Sawyer starting to move away, still holding onto Kate's waste but she stayed, looking into the forest with squinted eyes.

"Come on freckles," said Sawyer grabbing her hand and pulling on it.

She raised her hand and put it on his chest still looking out into the forest.

"There's someone out there," she said moving forward and then running towards the jungle.

"Damn it freckles," said Sawyer before running after her.

Kate ran through the trees and brush, looking for that blond hair that she had seen not a moment ago.

She ran to a small clearing and found herself facing her worst nightmare.

"Mom?" she asked.

She backed away slowly hitting her back against a tree.

Her mother had a look of pure hate on her face as she moved closer to Kate.

"Freckles!" yelled the voice of Sawyer as he ran towards her.

When Sawyer walked onto the scene Kate's mom ran into the brush and Kate stood there, shocked.

Sawyer looked to where Kate was looking at and saw nothing.

"Freckles?" asked Sawyer as the sky rumbled.

Then the rain poured down and she moved her head slowly towards him before fully looking at him.

"What'd you see?" he asked.

* * *

They sat in silence in front of a fire as people talked and walked around the beach.

Why would she lie to him? She had said that she had seen nothing but he could tell by the way she was looking into the fire, by the way she was sitting, by the way she had been on their way back to the beach that there had been something unusual.

No matter how much he hated to think it, she needed Jack right now.

**A/N: Okay… so tell me the truth but please don't be too harsh. Did you like it? Should I continue to write it? Or should I just stop and delete it? And if you have any ideas for this to go just tell me and I might choose that. I seriously have NO idea where to go with this story. It's my 1st Skate story so I'm having the hardest time ever. Please review and give me suggestions! xXx Kate xXx**


	3. 1 pt2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Lost_ but I do own my imagination, and my plots. Unfortunately I only own the _Lost _merchandise and not the whole equation.

**A/N:** Okay… this is my first REAL Skater story… Sorry if I go out of character here and there… I've never done a Skate story before. Here you go! **xXx Kate xXx**

**Rating: **PG-13 for Violence (Mild in some parts, others rough), Mature Themes, and Language (Might get harsh in some parts)

**Summary:** She ran from the law. He's never been in love. Fate brought them together. Death nearly tore them apart. But she has to learn not to run. And he has to learn not to hate. Ugly.

**

* * *

**

Ugly

"We are dirt, we are alone. You know we're far from sober!"

**Chapter One**

The sun broke through the tent's crack from the door. Kate had been awake for a while now. She hadn't gotten much sleep since yesterday. Her dad was probably on the island.

She shuddered at the thought and felt Sawyer move around. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping not to wake him, but when she did she only saw her mom's face, gashed like an old body. Her eyes shot open and she sat up quickly, panting heavily.

"You alright freckles?" asked Sawyer sitting up.

She was still panting when he asked and she just nodded.

"You don't seem alright freckles," said Sawyer.

"Sawyer, I'm fine. Just a nightmare," she said.

"You sure?" asked Sawyer.

"Yes, Sawyer. I'm fine!" she said in a loud voice.

He didn't want to push her to her limit so he stopped. She was still breathing heavily and holding her chest. Sweat dripped off of her nose and into her hand. Sawyer was scared for her. And he didn't scare easily.

* * *

"I need you and Kate to go into the jungle and tie this to a tree," said Sayid. It was near noon and Sawyer, Kate, Jack, Sayid, and Locke were going to try and boost the signals again.

"So we have to do this… again?" asked Sawyer.

"Yes Sawyer," said Kate simply.

"Well, I don't know. If we go into the jungle now we'll have to spend the night in that damn jungle from hell," said Sawyer.

"Sawyer. Just… stop," she said.

Sawyer went silent as he thought about yesterday and that morning.

"So I have to tie this to a tree somewhere high? But it doesn't necessarily mean that it has to be on that mountain?" she asked.

"That's correct. It would be a better signal if it were up there but we do not have the time and strength to do so," said Sayid.

Kate nodded slightly, taking the piece of metal and sticking it in her pack.

"When you come back tomorrow we will try," said Sayid.

Kate nodded again and headed towards the jungle with Sawyer.

"Kate," called Jack. She turned around and looked at him. "Be safe."

"You too," she said before heading off again.

* * *

"Well, this is great. We're alone, together, in the jungle, with no one around," said Sawyer jokingly.

"Stop," she merely said.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

She stopped and turned around to look at him. Just as she did the rain poured down.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked. "Well, yesterday I saw something that was impossible and I can't get it out of my head, and I'm not in a good mood!" she yelled over the rain.

The rain went off and on the rest of the day. Nothing much was said and there was a lot of tension.

When they stopped for the night the sun was setting slowly over the trees and into the ocean. Kate was walking around the trees, looking up at the tops and then moving on until she stopped and banged on one with her palm softly.

"This is it," she said.

"What's it?" asked Sawyer.

"The tree. This is the one we can put the transceiver on," she said. "Hand it to me," she said.

He handed her the bag and she put it on her back before climbing.

"Careful freckles!" he said as her foot slipped slightly.

"Isn't that what I'm doing?" she asked.

"Sort of," he said.

She rolled her eyes as she climbed further up. She tied the piece of metal to the top of the tree and then started her descent towards the ground. And about halfway through she heard a crack and the branch beneath her fell and she held onto the limbs she had her hands on tightly as she started to slip. Her hands were bleeding from the quick weight that came to her hands.

"Kate!" yelled Sawyer. "You alright?"

"Um, yeah! I'm just hanging out," she said.

"That's the oldest joke in the books!" said Sawyer chuckling.

"I know! I used it for you!" she said.

He laughed even harder and when he did she did and it made her let go.

She screamed as she fell into no where, the world spinning, going past her eyes.

Then she hit the ground or something anyway.

"You alright freckles?" asked Sawyer from underneath her.

She had lost her breath so she rolled over and nodded, on her hands and knees, looking down and gasping for air.

"You?" she croaked out while trying to regain breath in her body.

"I'm fine. I think the skies raining beautiful women today," he said.

She laughed slightly which cause her to lose her breath again.

"You don't seem alright," he said.

"Fine," she said.

"You sure?" he asked.

She looked up and glared at him for doing the exact same thing as that morning.

He put his hands in the air as if in defeat.

She gasped for breath again as her hand went to her stomach. When she regained breath he helped her up and they made camp.

* * *

Kate walked into the forest. She swore she had heard something. Sawyer was asleep back at camp and she had woken up when she had heard something.

Only this time it wasn't a wisp of blonde hair, there was no wisp.

And when she rounded a tree her worst nightmare came true. There was Wayne, standing right there.

"You killed me!" he screamed while running at her.

* * *

Kate sat bolt right up as she screamed and gasped for breath. The rain poured down and she stood up shakily. Sawyer ran back through the trees at her scream.

"Freckles?" he asked as he ran up to her.

They were both soaked.

"Fine, Just another nightmare she said trying to walk off. But before she could he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Let go of me!" she said trying to fight him.

And just like with Jack he held her, whispering comforting words. And they kissed. Then after that there was much more.

**A/N: Okay… I took Cowboys With Dimples' advice and put in a hint of sex as I didn't want to have to describe it. Anyway, I MIGHT make a deleted scene one-shot (the sex scene) for any of you who like that kind of stuff. You just have to talk me into it. REVIEW and I will update ASAP! xXx Kate xXx**


	4. 1 pt3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Lost_ but I do own my imagination, and my plots. Unfortunately I only own the _Lost _merchandise and not the whole equation.

**A/N:** Okay… this is my first REAL Skater story… Sorry if I go out of character here and there… I've never done a Skate story before. Here you go! **xXx Kate xXx**

**Rating: **PG-13 for Violence (Mild in some parts, others rough), Mature Themes, and Language (Might get harsh in some parts)

**Summary:** She ran from the law. He's never been in love. Fate brought them together. Death nearly tore them apart. But she has to learn not to run. And he has to learn not to hate. Ugly.

**

* * *

**

Ugly

"We are fake, we are afraid. You know it's far from over"

**Chapter Three**

Kate woke up in Sawyer's arms the next day. The rain had stopped earlier that night, after they had fallen asleep.

She smiled, remembering the events of last night. She felt Sawyer stroking her scalp.

"You're awake,' she said turning over to face him.

"So are you," he said smiling at her.

"We should probably head back," said Kate.

"Probably," said Sawyer.

They got up and got dressed. The sun was a bit over the tops of the trees, meaning it was early morning.

Hey walked in silence as Kate led the way, holding onto branches of trees as they went down steep parts of the hills.

She began to slip slightly and she grabbed onto a tree.

"You alright freckles?" asked Sawyer sliding down beside her.

"Yeah," she said.

Sawyer headed down further, waiting for her at the bottom of one of the many cliffs.

"You comin' or what?" he asked.

"I'll be right there," she said. She slowly let go, both hands trying to help her balance but she slid to fast and landed on top of Sawyer. She smiled down at him before getting up and helping him up.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"Because I just knocked you over," she said.

"You saying I'm weak?" he asked smiling at her.

"I'm saying your weak when it comes to me," she said smiling at him before walking on.

"Ain't that the truth," he yelled after her.

* * *

The sun was setting over the horizon as they came through the trees. Sayid walked up to them, relief written on his face.

"What took you two so long?" he asked.

Kate looked at Sawyer who looked down at her before she answered.

"Sawyer's to slow," she said.

"Hey," he said. She laughed and Sayid smiled slightly.

"Did you get it into a tree?" asked Sayid after a moment.

"Yeah, and I fell out of it too," she said.

"She's too damn clumsy," said Sawyer. Kate fake hit him on the arm and he faked it hurting.

"Should I get Jack?" asked Sayid.

"No, I'm good," said Kate smiling at Sayid.

"Alright, I will try tomorrow to get it working," said Sayid before walking off.

"Too damn clumsy?" she asked walking with Sawyer.

They both laughed and continued to talk, not realizing that someone as watching them both.

**A/N: Okay…. Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been suffering from writers block lately. I'll try to update sooner, just pray that my writers block goes away. xXx Kate xXx**


	5. 2 pt1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Lost_ but I do own my imagination, and my plots. Unfortunately I only own the _Lost _merchandise and not the whole equation.

**A/N:** Okay… this is my first REAL Skater story… Sorry if I go out of character here and there… I've never done a Skate story before. Here you go! **xXx Kate xXx**

**Rating: **PG-13 for Violence (Mild in some parts, others rough), Mature Themes, and Language (Might get harsh in some parts)

**Summary:** She ran from the law. He's never been in love. Fate brought them together. Death nearly tore them apart. But she has to learn not to run. And he has to learn not to hate. Ugly.

**Ugly**

"We are dirt we are alone. You know we're far from sober!"

**Chapter Four**

Tragic. That's what everyone would say this was. Tragic.

But what had happened was not tragic in anyway, but heart ripping. Her heart was torn from her chest when she found out what'd happened.

Sawyer had fallen off of a cliff and rolled into a river filled with sharp, pointy rocks. Death nearly tore them apart.

Well that was the truth.

Death could still tear them apart. It creeps up on you, scares the hell out of the people that care, and then kills the victim in front of everyone's eyes.

Kate sat by Sawyer who was lying in the bed in the hatch. Her eyes were watering as she though of what happened when she saw all the wounds that Jack had to stitch up. All the cuts that had to be cleaned.

His face was like that of when he came back with that bullet wound from the stupid raft idea that got them all in trouble.

She averted her eyes from Sawyer's broken body to the floor as Jack walked in.

"Sorry," said Jack. He pulled up a chair and sat in front of her and they sat in silence.

"Listen, you're like a sister to me, and when you hurt, I hurt. Brother sister ways," he said. "You can tell me anything that's running through your head."

"What's running through my heads is this one question. 'How the HELL did Sawyer just HAPPEN to fall off a cliff with sharp pointy rocks and then roll into a river with more pointy sharp rocks without it either being intentional or murder," she said looking up at Jack. "Or Sawyer was just being a dumb ass."

Jack laughed and looked at Sawyer then looking at Kate.

"I don't know," said Jack. "But he should be fine. All you have to do is wait, give it some time."

"That's all I've been doing. Giving it time, giving Sawyer time, giving myself time. Time never works," she said. "It just takes longer to uncover the truth if you just give everything time, because then you end up giving everything your time and end up losing every minute you have in your damn short life."

Jack looked down at the floor, returning to his seat.

"Where'd you come up with that theory?" asked Jack.

"When my mom died of cancer," she said looking down at the ground as Jack came up to meet her eyes. "She died too soon because she gave everyone and everything time. She gave me time to give myself up to the police, she gave my dad time to get his drinking under control, and in the end none of it actually worked. You don't give things time, you don't give things anything. You share it."

Jack just nodded slightly, looking down at the ground and the back up at Kate who met his eyes.

"Well, I'm going to go and check on Ana," said Jack standing up and putting the chair back. "I'll be back in a little while to check in on Sawyer and you."

Kate nodded.

"So, the good old doc thinks of you as a sister. How sweet," muttered Sawyer after Jack had left the hatch.

"Sawyer," she said leaning towards him.

"Hey there freckles," said Sawyer looking over at her slightly. "You think I was being a dumb ass?"

Kate laughed slightly before answering.

"Kind of yeah," she said slightly.

"Good," he said before closing his eyes.

**A/N: Okay… so that was a short chapter, the update WILL be sooner as I am just stating to get over my writers block. Just so you know everything that happened in between chapters was about a month apart in which I will have Sawyer and Kate have flashbacks of. REVIEW! Next chapter WILL be up soon! xXx Kate xXx**


End file.
